Legend of the Harmony Spells
Explanation: The magic system in Legend of the Harmony is fairly simple. It consists of two factors. These are Life Energy (LE) and how long the spell lasts. LE is measured in percentage. Every person (obviously) has 100% LE but certain sorcerers' LE points will be different. For example, if Sorcerer A has 1000 LE points he has 100%. And if Sorcerer B has 1250 LE points, he also has 100% even though they have different amounts. So that means if Sorcerer B casts a spell, more of his LE will be deducted although it will be relative as he has more points. Spells: Light: Deathly Soul Shine: Deathly Soul Shine: The most powerful light spell. Causes huge amounts of solar energy from the sun to be absorbed into the caster, turning him/her into a glowing golden entity of light. This entity can project very powerful and deadly light rays as it pleases. Lasts for 3 Minutes. Takes 95 % LE. When in this form it can fly and is invulnerable to most attacks and spells. Deathly Soul Glow: A less powerful version of Deathly Soul Shine. Absorbs smaller amounts of energy from the sun, turning the casters hair golden and their hands glow gold. Cannot fly but can jump great distances. Is vulnerable to high level spells except light. Lasts 3 minutes. Takes 70 % LE. Staircase of Courage: Creates a gleaming staircase of solid light that protects whoever stands on it from all malicious life forms for 3 minutes. Can be easily overpowered by strong Dark Magic. Takes 3 % Life Energy... Lasts until destroyed or 4 minutes. Lightning Strike: Despite being a light spell, dark sorcerers use this spell in abundance. It creates a cloud above the victims head, and releases a powerful energy bolt that deals heavy damage and reduces the victim’s ability to cast. Lasts: Instantaneous. Takes 5% LE. Lightning Blast 1: Unleashes many bolts of electricity from the casters hand, dealing burning damage repeatedly. Bolts aren’t as strong as Lightning Strike bolt, but there are many of them. A favourite with Lord Peraghus. Lasts: As long as caster concentrates. Takes: 0.2% per bolt. Lightning Blast 2: Unleashes many bolts of electricity that are harmless to human skin. But it counters Lightning Blast 1 perfectly and has been known to repel it against the caster. It lasts as long as the caster concentrates. Takes: 0.2% per bolt. Cocoon of Protection: Envelopes the caster in a cocoon of elastic solid light that can absorb large impacts without harming the person within. Usually used to cushion a large fall from a cliff, skyscraper etc… Does NOT work as protection against spells. Lasts until large impact hits, takes 1% damage per 30 seconds. Radiate: Causes a small light to pulsate from the caster’s hand that warms up a small area such as a room to temperatures up to 35 degrees Celsius. Usually used as protection against harsh cold. Lasts as long as caster concentrates. Takes 3% Life Energy per minute. Energy Blast: Causes a blast of very hot light energy to erupt from the caster hand or hands in a straight line. The power and size of the blast vary depending on the time the caster takes to charge the spell. For example, if he charges it for 3 seconds, the blast might be 3 metres long and 30 cm wide, and may do 30 % damage to LE. Lasts: Varies depending on charge time. Usually blast is instantaneous. Takes: 1 second: 4%, 2 seconds: 6%, 3 seconds: 10%, 4 seconds: 15%, 5 seconds: 20%, 6 seconds: 25%, 7 seconds: 30% 8 seconds+: 40% per every 8 seconds. Charging any longer than 8 seconds will result in same power as 8 seconds but doing more damage to you. Illuminate: Causes a bright light to glow from caster’s hand, lighting up the area. Very little heat is produced from this. Lasts: Until caster turns it ‘off’. Takes: 0.5% per minute. Particle Accelerator: Causes a trail of light to follow the caster, and allows him/her to run at speeds of up to 100 MPH. The light energy pushes the caster along. The caster also gets increased reactions so he can perceive his/her surroundings at high speed. Lasts for 2 minutes. Takes 10% LE. Quasar: Causes a huge sphere of cackling light to materialise two feet in front of the caster, which emits intense radiation, damaging anyone within a radius of 20 metres of the sphere. The caster is surrounded by an invisible shield that protects him/her from the radiation. The spell requires intense concentration and as soon as that is disturbed, the sphere dissipates. Lasts: As long as caster concentrates. (Note: the shield that protects the caster from the radiation does not stop any other spells.) Takes: 40% LE per 2 mins. Spectrum Wall: Causes a rainbow coloured wall to materialise around the caster that dulls the effects of dark spells by 60%. Lasts: 10 minutes. Takes: 7% LE. Winged Angel: Causes two beautiful white wings to materialise on the caster, allowing him prolonged flight with them on. The downside is they are very fragile, and one solid fireball will send the user crashing down. Lasts: Up to 20 Minutes until destroyed otherwise. Takes: 6% LE. Psychic Passage: This spell passes a tiny amount of ‘Psychic Light’ from you to the recipient, and causes the light to pick up the brain patterns of that person. The light then travels back to the caster who then can read the thoughts of that person. Lasts: No definite time. Takes: 4% LE. (Psychic Light is a special kind of magical light that can absorb brain patterns and thoughts and carry them to a different place) Spectre Confusion: When this spell is casted, a bright spiral shoots from the caster’s hand and spins towards the nearest dark sorcerer (A sorcerer that uses dark magic long enough starts to emit a dark presence). The victim becomes confused (meaning things become blurry, they become disoriented etc.) This means they cannot cast spells whilst the confusion is at its peak. Lasts: Depends on the charge time: 1 second: 4 second confusion: 2-4 seconds: 5-15 second confusion (depending on who you are confusing) 5 seconds +: 16 second-5 minutes confusion. Takes: 2% LE per second charged. Darkness Dampener: Causes a beam of white light to shoot from your eyes into the eyes of a dark user. The beam drains the victim of darkness and converts it into light energy to be used for you. This spell is handy for regaining LE or for projecting powerful beams of light. Lasts: Until target is drained of 50 % LE or caster’s concentration is disturbed. Takes: 1% LE per minute, although 2% is gained per minute. Can only be used once per half day (12 hours). Beast of the Solar Realm: A creature made of pure light, usually in the form of a predatory animal such as a lion or a bear, will materialise in front of the caster and will attack anyone who has a dark presence or is using dark energy. The creature has a special sense that allows it to ‘smell’ darkness if you like and target that person. The creature can project weak beams of light from is eyes. Lasts: Until creatures is killed or caster is disturbed: (Note: Creature has weak HP) Takes: Varies on size and strength of animal. Small: 10% Medium: 20% Large: 30%. (Note: These are just averages) Blinding Rays: The ground will shake violently and as if from Hell itself, holes will open from the ground and blinding rays of light will erupt from the ground. The rays do no physical damage, but any non-light spell cast in that area (the area is usually in a 20M x 20M square) will be severely weakened. Lasts: Lights will slowly grow dimmer and fade out and this will usually take about 10-15 minutes. Takes: 30%. Mystical Archer: When this spell is a cast a beautiful golden bow, beautiful crafted and carved, will appear in the caster’s hands, along with three gleaming silver arrows. These arrows, when fired into a light based sorcerer, will heal and replenish them with up to 4% LE per minute for 5 minutes. If fired into a dark based person, will damage them the same way. If this spell is used on any other elemental mage or a regular person it will have the same effect as a normal bow and arrow. Lasts: Until all 3 arrows are fired or destroyed. Takes: 6%. Revenge of the Phoenix: A huge phoenix will attack the target of the caster and will breathe light based fire onto the target, dealing small damage, but when it stops the fire, the damage will continue for an extra 3 minutes. Lasts: Until 3 full breaths of fire, or killed, takes: 40% LE. Core of a Warrior: The Spirit of a Gladiator comes inside of the caster, resulting in a huge courage boost and all of the physical attributes increase to a gladiator level. The caster also gains a sword of light and is very hard to defeat. Lasts: 10-30 minutes, depending on casters will, Takes: 20% LE per minute used. Absorb Light: Any nearby energy or light will be absorbed into the caster’s hand and can be projected as a semi-powerful blast of energy, with similar effects of a 2 second charge of Energy Blast (see page above). Lasts: instantaneous. Takes: 10% LE. Planar Locator: If the caster is on a plane made up mainly of light the spell can be used. The spell causes the caster (via psychic light) to instantly know their location and all major landmarks in a 20 mile radius. They can also strongly sense the presence of light and dark based sorcerers or creatures in said radius. Lasts: 5 minutes. Takes: 12% LE. Light Boost: This spell when cast correctly can push the caster up to 10 metres into the air. They are instantly surrounded by the Cocoon of Protection (SEE ABOVE) so they can land without harm. This spell is useful for jumping to high places to avoid attacks or to reach a certain object. The caster must be wary of this spell because if it is cast incorrectly, it can send the caster in any random direction with a Cocoon of Protection, including downwards, which could cause serious injuries. Lasts: No definite time. Takes: 3%. Sun Punch: This spell endows the caster’s strongest hand with light energy that makes it have super strength. When it punches something, it does 500% (5 times) more damage than the regular punch. This punch can cause serious injury if it lands on the face or in the ribs. Lasts: Until 2 full punches are landed or it wears off in 2 minutes. Shock: Releases a small amount of 10-100 volt electricity. Can be used to power a device or a battery if it runs low. Causes no damage to humans except painful but harmless shock. Lasts: Instantaneous. Takes: 0.5% LE. Light Levitation: The caster targets an object and several harmless bolts of magical non-solid lightning hit the object, causing it to rise. The caster then can place the object anywhere he wishes. It can be used to levitate a person but doesn’t harm them, unless the caster drops them from a great height. If the person thrashes around, the spell will break. Can lift objects up to about 110 kg. Lasts: As long as caster wishes. Takes: 5% LE per 20 seconds. Psychic Light Attack: Causes the Psychic light spell to enter the target’s mind and cause their head to fell a sharp pain. It can confuse the target for up to 10 minutes and severely affect their casting and thinking abilities. This spell may sound overpowered, but is EXTREMELY hard to master. Only extraordinary light sorcerers can use it to its full capacity. Lasts: No set time. Takes: 20% LE. Shapes of Brightness: When the caster uses this spell, a portal to the Dimension of Purities (A dimension consisting of an infinite ocean of liquid light) and the caster can take some of that light and form any object with it. The object must be stated by the caster and they must shape it to perfection or it won’t as Blind: A huge white light flashes from the caster’s hand which only the target can see. The light temporarily blinds the target for up to 2 minutes. Causes no permanent damage. Lasts: No definite time. Takes: 8%. Bind: Four tentacles of light emerge from the caster’s back and each one grabs each of the target’s limbs. It suspends them in either mid-air or on the ground. Lasts: Until broken by target or somebody else or caster lets go. Takes: 1% damage per 20 seconds. Bright Prison: A more powerful version of bind. A cuboid of nearly unbreakable light traps a victim inside and blocks any magic being cast from within. Lasts: Up to 2 hours, or until caster dispels it. Takes: 25% LE. Dimensional Plane Light: Causes the caster and any living creature within a radius of 100 cubic metres will be teleported to either the Elemental realm of Light, or another similar dimension, where all light spells will be amplified by up to 40%. Lasts: Instantaneous. Takes: 60% LE. Firework: When the caster performs this spell, a huge sparkling beam of light roars up to about 150 metres into the air. It is usually used as a distress signal as it can be seen for many miles. Lasts: Until explodes in air. Takes: 17% LE. Daffodil of Rage: A small daffodil flower, enchanted with light magical abilities, can let fly a small jet of light energy, which only does small damage (5 hp) to an opponent but (10 hp) to a dark opponent. Lasts: Until destroyed or Magic is used. Takes: 2% LE. Mythical Weapon of the Heart: This spell is usually cast when the caster is in a tight situation, say, cornered for example. The spell uses psychic light to find which weapon the caster needs in that situation, and materialises it in the caster’s hands. The weapon is non-magical, despite it being made of Light. Lasts: 20 minutes or until worn. Takes: 25% LE. Soul of the Stars: In the sky, there are four mystical stars, each one implanted with a powerful ability: Super Speed, Super Strength, Transfiguration into a gigantic beast, and the final effect is the same as Deathly Soul Shine. This spell is very hard to cast and only sorcerers that are extremely gifted with light can use it. Chances of getting super speed: 60% Chances of getting super strength: 38% Chances of getting transformed: 1.99% Chances of becoming Deathly Soul Shine: 0.01%. Lasts: for 4 minutes for super speed, 5 minutes for super strength, 3 minutes for transformation, and 20 seconds for Deathly Soul Shine. Takes: 10% super speed, 20% super strength, 40% gigantic beast and 90% Deathly Soul Shine. Pixie Delight: Possibly the most pointless spell ever created, this spell when cast creates a spectacular light show with many tiny fairy like entities of light swirling round and round with their tiny wands, making multi coloured sparks of light swirl around. This spell was probably made for introducing magic shows and decoration. Lasts: 1 minute or longer, takes: 2%, 1% per additional minute. Zeus’s Revenge: A yellow thunderbolt appears in the caster’s hand, which can be thrown at a target. The lightning will fly with its own momentum, meaning it can be thrown over great distances. The lightning does 40 LE damage to an opponent. Lasts: Instantaneous. Takes: 4% LE. Repent of the Blaze: A healing spell that heals wounds ONLY caused by darkness spells or equipment made from darkness spells. Only one wound can be targeted at a time, and the larger the wound, the more LE the spell uses. Darkness Spells: Shadow Surge: This is the most powerful darkness spell and also the most powerful of any spell of any kind. When the caster projects this spell, a humongous wave of pure unstoppable dark energy will surge forth, dissolving anything in its path. This spell will seek out a target or many targets according to the caster’s will, and WILL kill it. This is the only spell that actually can take your LE below zero and there is a possible chance that it may kill the caster as well (about 75%). This spell usually takes many hours, or even days to cast and any single distraction or unrelated thought will ruin the spell, making it virtually impossible to cast. Developed by Lord Peraghus himself, so it seems he is probably the only person that can use it. You may be thinking why Lord Peraghus doesn’t just cast it when he isn’t fighting, but the answer is this: There is a high chance when casting Shadow Surge that the caster’s LE may be affected permanently, resulting in severe power loss or permanent death. Also ANY single thought that slips into your mind whilst you are casting Shadow Surge will ruin the spell. Lasts: Permanently until it kills target. Takes: Varies-Minimum 99.9% LE. No known maximum LE deduction. Dark Energy Blast: Very similar to Light Energy Blast, this spell releases a very powerful beam of darkness that dissolves all in its path. This spell has a similar charge effect to light energy blast. This spell counters light energy blast perfectly, each one neutralizing the other’s effect. Lasts: Usually instantaneous. Takes: See Energy Blast (above). Gravestone Resurrection: Several (up to 6) evil spirits are summoned as if from ‘hell’ (despite the fact they are just forms of your LE) and circle the caster. They obey the caster…and being as they have no intelligence they will do ANY command, even if it is suicidal. They are fairly weak, and even though they appear as ghosts, they can be hit by silver, or by any of the elemental swords. They have very low HP, and fairly low attack points. Lasts: As long as caster concentrates or until killed. Takes: 2% LE per spirit per minute. Dreaded Deathstrike: Several missile like objects of pure darkness appear above the casters head and wherever the caster points the ‘missiles’ will fly at high speeds. They do dissolving damage once on contact, and act as poison damage, doing small damage every 20 seconds until BURNT off. Lasts: Dissipates into nothing when it comes into contact with anything non-living. When stuck to a life form, it lasts permanently until burnt off or dispelled. Takes: 30% LE. Death Spell (Ad Mortem): The only spell to verbally spoken in Latin. This spell’s effect is perfectly simple; it instantaneously kills one life form with a death ray of Purple. It only fully affects beings up to a size of a large bear, and beings larger may require another death spell to finish them. For example, if it was a humongous dragon, 40 foot tall, it may require 6 or more death spells (averages only). This spell is awkward being as it is so hard to block. It will require a spell that takes way more LE to block it than to cast the death spell. Lasts: Instantaneous. Takes: 15% LE. Multiple Death Spell (Mortem Multis): This spell has the same effect as Ad Mortem but instead of a single death ray, but affects in a circular radius of 15 feet around the caster. It causes instant death to any beast within the radius, no matter the size. Even more hard to block than Ad Mortem as it is rounded instead of a blast. Lasts: Instantaneous, expands out of casters body and dissipates when reaches maximum radius. Takes: 50.5% LE. Life Drain: Similar to Ad Mortem but instead of instant death it slowly drains victim of LE and HP at a rate of about 50% per minute for the average non-magical human man. It does half the amount of LE deduction to the caster than the victim. Lasts: Until dispelled or concentration is lost. Takes: 50% or less of whatever LE damage victim is taking. Corruption: When the energy from this spell seeps into the victim, the victim becomes corrupted, and their eyes become a lot purpler. Under the effects of this spell, the caster tells the person the name of one of their allies they want the victim to steal information from. For example: Peter uses the spell on Bob. Bob is best friends with George. Peter tells Bob: “Betray George by finding out the armies secrets.” Or “Betray George by stealing the formula,” etc…etc… Lasts: Until mission is FULLY carried out, until dispelled, or until caster cancels effects. Takes: 45% LE. Note: This spell is very difficult to cast and only a master of the dark arts can cast it successfully. Corruption Level 2: This has the same effects as above but this spell allows the user to order the victim to kill an ally, as well as steal information. Lasts: See above (corruption). Takes: 60% LE. Negative Blindness: This spell is similar to the light spell: Blind, but with a negative effect that affects everyone in the radius. ALL lights within the 20 metre spherical radius are cancelled and the radius of darkness moves with the caster. The caster, at the cost of an extra 3% LE, can make himself immune to the darkness effect. This spell is more powerful than ‘Blind’ therefore meaning that although logical; ‘Blind’ does NOT cancel out Negative Blindness. Lasts: 10 minutes or until cancelled by the caster. Takes: 30% LE. Black Acid Rain: This spell affects the weather around the caster within a radius of 1 kilometre spherically. The sky opens up and droplets of diluted Dark Energy fall down upon the ground. The acid strength is strong enough so that 6 droplets could burn through human flesh if they landed in the same place. Lasts: Until 1000000 droplets have fallen. Takes: 95% LE. Core of the Undead: When this spell is cast, the dark caster’s natural Dark Energy enters his very soul, boosting his courage levels by 200%. This also grants him a dark sword that when hit on an enemy, does light dissolving damage. Unlike Core of a Warrior, the caster’s physical attributes decrease, but their LE taken by dark spells is quartered. Lasts: Until caster is killed or spell is dispelled or caster wills it to stop. Takes: 15% per minute. Non-Elemental (Generic) spells: Basic Shield: This is the lowest level shield spell. When casted, a small translucent bubble appears in the casters hand, and when the caster juts out that hand, the shield quickly expands around their body in a globe shape. This spell can take constant energy bolt fire from regular Dynomian rifles for up to 5 seconds before breaking. This is mainly used to stop one medium spell or 2 or 3 weak spells. Lasts: Until destroyed or dispelled. Takes: 5% LE. Advanced Shield Spell: This spell is exactly the same as Basic Shield (see above) but has 1.5 x more health. This spell can take 7.5 seconds of constant energy bolt fire from regular Dynomian rifles and is used to stop 2 medium power spells or 3-5 weak spells. Lasts: Until destroyed or dispelled. Takes: 7.5% LE. AA Shield Spell: This spell is the upgrade of Advanced Shield Spell but has twice as much health as it. It can take 15 seconds of constant energy bolt fire from regular Dynomian rifles and is used to stop 1 medium-high power spell or 2-3 medium spells or 5-10 weaker spells. Lasts: Until destroyed or dispelled. Takes: 15% LE. AAA Shield Spell: This spell is a very powerful shield spell, way more powerful than AA shield spell. It is 4 times as powerful as the AA Shield Spell. It can take 1 full minute of constant energy bolt fire from regular Dynomian rifles and is used to stop 1 high powered spell or 3-5 medium-high spells or 5-10 medium spells or 10-30 weaker spells. Lasts: Until destroyed or dispelled. Takes: 40% LE. But 4% of this is regained per 30 seconds to a maximum of half the original LE taken. Super Advanced Shield Spell: This extremely powerful shield spell is 4 times more powerful than the AAA shield spell. It can take 4 minutes of constant energy bolt fire from regular Dynomian rifles and can stop 4 high power spells or 10 medium-high spells or 40 medium spells or 100 weaker spells. Lasts: Until dispelled or destroyed. Takes: 60% LE, but up to half of this is regained if spell is held for longer than 10 minutes. Super Advanced Shield Barricade Wall: This spell is the most powerful shield spell of all of them, and is 10-25 times more powerful than the Super Advanced Shield Spell. It is different however, as it requires at least 5 people to cast it. It covers all of the casters in a large dome. A translucent bubble appears in everybody’s hands, and they must all thrust their hands towards the middle of a circle they are standing in. Then the bubbles form as one and cover the casters. It can take up to 1 hour of constant energy bolt fire from regular Dynomian rifles. It can stop 2 Extremely Power Spells, or 10 high power spells, or 25 medium-high spells, or 250 medium spells, or 1000 weaker spells. Lasts: Until a caster is killed, or dispelled or destroyed. Takes: 80% from each caster. (No LE is recovered, other than the natural way)